


Lacy Things and Ruined Plans

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua planned for a night of sex involving lace panties and overly large shirts as he just finished the week of hell that was writing deadlines for his editors. But things don't go according to plan when Jeonghan has friends that followed him home and they manage to see things that Jeonghan would normally kill people for. Very slight mentions of Verkwan and Gyuhao</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:  
> Person A is waiting for person B to surprise them by wearing person B's button up shirt unbuttoned and their favorite Lacey underwear but person b was taking too long so A starts watching their favorite show and gets really into it when b finally comes home with a couple friends. A doesn't notice them so while A watches their show B comes over and crouches in front of the couch and buttons their shirt for them when B finishes A finally notices the other people
> 
> From: otp-imagines-cult on tumblr
> 
> Mentions of slight Verkwan and Gyuhao

He looked at the shirt, tilting his head. Was this really worth it? Well the question was more like did he want to do this for him? Joshua let out a sigh. It was all right to indulge Jeonghan every once in a while. He took Joshua’s bitching, nerves, and the stress that hit him while he wrote his books and did his translations. When Joshua’s deadlines came, Jeonghan would do his best to make things easier for him despite how Jeonghan’s regular 8-4 job required him to sleep early unlike Joshua. So it was fine to do something out of the ordinary. Especially since Joshua was free from deadlines and having his editors breathe down his neck.

His boyfriend liked these kinds of things; Jeonghan said, “I love the way you blush yet you do it for me anyhow. Not to mention how sexy you look.” For all the sexual things Joshua would occasionally write in his stories and translate for other authors, hearing those words from his lover burned his ears. It was odd being complimented in that way. Granted once the clothes came off Joshua shed the shyness, but verbally hearing it outside of the bedroom did things to his sensibilities, which Jeonghan liked to take advantage off by whispering dirty things they did in bed in his ear. Sometimes when Joshua was truly stressed out from the deadlines, Jeonghan would seduce him into having a quickie.

Joshua grabbed Jeonghan’s biggest and loosest button up out of the closet laying it on the bed. He blushed as he bent down and rummaged in their underwear drawer looking for a pair of panties. Grabbing the first one his hand felt he brought it out taking a long look at it. Joshua bit his lip; he grabbed one of the lacy ones, damn it. Jeonghan had a special fetish for the lacy ones, probably because Joshua blushed even more when he wore them.

He let out a huge rush of air, he could do this. Be a little accommodating to the boyfriend who accommodated him during the hell that was last week. He shed his t-shirt, slipping his arms into the sleeves, smiling at the fact that even his long arms were too small for them. He buttoned it up half way, leaving a lot of his chest bare, and if he moved too much the shirt slipping off his shoulders, giving someone a glimpse of a lot of skin. Stepping out of his sweats and boxers, pushing them into one corner, he picked up the underwear and pulled them on. He smiled a little, satisfied that they still fit even though they had been a pair that Jeonghan purchased for him near the beginnings of their relationship. The things they bought when they experimented in college.

Joshua walked to the mirror laughing at how small he looked in the shirt. He was by no means short, but the shirt made him look far smaller and thinner than he really was and bared a lot of skin. Nodding in satisfaction, he knew Jeonghan would eat this up. Well more like eat Joshua up after he took in the sight of Joshua like this. The only plans he made for the week was lots of sleep and sex to make up for the late nights and coffee drinking binges while he worked like a mad man the week before.

Looking at the clock, he had the time to watch a few episodes of that drama he had to put on hold for the month thanks to his deadlines. He walked out of their bedroom, parking his butt on the couch. Joshua grabbed the blanket nearby to cover his legs not wanting to be cold. Turning on the tv, he changed to the recordings and started from the last episode he watched.

Jeonghan walked back to his house ignoring his friends from work as they talked behind him. Honestly the fact that they followed him home wanting to see his so called pretty house husband on the day after Joshua finished his work annoyed him. The two of them had a routine after his weeks of hell with writing; it involved sex and each other, not their friends. Joshua wasn’t even officially his husband but they were working on it. Well he was anyhow as he wasn’t sure that Joshua was up for marriage yet.

The problem with saying no to these guys was that the couple actually had meals with a few of them before, Seungkwan and Vernon, as Vernon and Joshua were close since they were young. Jun and Mingyu were new to the company and had yet to meet Joshua. Seungcheol, a longtime friend, of theirs also tagged along home with him, citing the fact that he missed seeing Joshua as he cooped up in the house for his writing the past month and a half. Apparently today was the perfect opportunity. Problem was that Joshua wasn’t picking up his cellphone or the landline. That didn’t bode well.

As he saw the gate and walkway of their house, he quickened his pace quickly inserting the code and key hustling to the door. Ignoring whether or not his friends followed he unlocked the front door, shouting, “Joshua, I’m home!” All he could hear was the TV, a drama. Jeonghan walked into the living room, dropping his briefcase on the floor at the sight on the couch.

Joshua laid there, long legs splayed on the couch, ankles poking out of the blanket that covered him from hip down. His shoulders almost bare since the shirt he was wearing was obviously not his and overly large. It wasn’t even buttoned up all the way. The amount of skin he was showing was scandalous, and arousing but not right now. Their friends were trooping into the house at this very moment. Shit.

“Joshua. Baby. I’m home.”

Joshua turned his head. Surprise clear on his face, he said, “Oh Hannie you’re back.” With a warm smile on his beautiful face, he slid into a half sitting position, the blanket falling lower, showing more skin and the shirt gaping open.

Jeonghan let out a small gasp of surprise; Joshua wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Dear lord, he had planned for sex and now it was ruined. He walked the rest of the way to Joshua as quickly as he could before their friends could get there. Getting on his knees, he took the open shirt, peeking down the v, while he buttoned Joshua up.

His boyfriend pouted. “Jeonghan what are—“

“Shh, some our friends followed me home and—“

“Yo Josh!” Vernon’s voice rang out. Joshua whipped his head around, mouth in an open O.

Jeonghan hastily did up the rest of the buttons, covering up as much skin as he could. Letting out a groan as he looked down at Joshua’s pelvic area, he wanted to bang his head into something hard. Even though the shirt was long enough to cover his ass, the shirt was white enough that he could see the tell-tale black of lace panties. Damn it. It was going to be good no great sex day but it was ruined now. Jeonghan grabbed the blanket that slid down and wrapped it around Joshua.

“Vernon,” looking behind him, “Seungkwan too?”

“Don’t forget me Shua,” Seungcheol said with a smile. “We even brought some fresh blood too. Meet Jun and Mingyu. New additions to our department.”

Joshua gave a calm smile, even if he was sweating metaphorical bullets. “Oh welcome to our home. I didn’t know you were coming so I didn’t have anything prepared but let me go order some food for us.” He gave Jeonghan a lovely smile, laced with a small amount of death. “Jeonghannie. Darling. I need you to come with me.”

“Why Shua?”

Joshua leaned in whispering. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m wearing a very large loose shirt that belongs to you and I’m wearing only some black lacy panties underneath. And unless you want me to give our friends and your new coworkers a show of my long legs I suggest you walk behind me while I escape to the bedroom before I flash people secrets of our sex life.”

Jeonghan nodded. Joshua was right. There was no way he wanted any of them to see Joshua in this sort of state. Even with the shirt buttoned up his lovely shoulders showed and the wrong misstep would flash them all a view of his delectable ass in lace.

With Jeonghan’s help, Joshua got up, blanket left on the couch. It’d be super suspicious otherwise. Jeonghan got right behind Joshua and they walked to the bedroom, Joshua saying his hi’s being careful with the way he walked. As soon as they were inside Joshua scrambled to put on some pants and a shirt that fit.

Downstairs some people were having a fit….

“I think I saw Jeonghan’s husband in something scandalous. We must’ve interrupted something.” Jun said, musingly.

“What did you see?” Seungcheol asked.

“Long legs and lace as he walked up the stairs,” Jun said smirking. It was a nice sight, but the other man was taken and it was impolite to stare so.

“Oh my god,” Vernon breathed.

Seungkwan whapped him on the arm. “Vernon,” he hissed.

“Shit Boo!” He yelled, clutching his arm. “I didn’t need to know what my bro gets into with his boyfriend. No matter how long they’ve dated.” He shuddered.

Seungcheol laughed. He had the misfortune of accidentally barging in mid fuck once when they were in college and Jeonghan forgot to lock the door. He saw things that he needed to scrub out of his brain and eyes. Joshua was hot yes but it wasn’t something to see one of your closet friends doing. Not to mention the look of death on Jeonghan’s eyes that day. Seungcheol had the lovely chance of seeing Joshua’s orgasm face as he got fucked against the wall. Joshua didn’t forgive Jeonghan for weeks and he couldn’t look Seungcheol in the eyes for days. It wasn’t something he wanted to relive.

“Freaking hell.” He face palmed. He forgot that today was the first day that Joshua had off from the torturous schedule of deadline week. Words muffled, “We did. He must’ve planned something kinky. Jeonghan’s is going to murder us in the office tomorrow.” Jeonghan had the luck of being their superior. Well not Seungcheol’s but he’d still find a way to make his fellow manager’s life hell in the office.

Poor Mingyu turned his head confused at the words coming out everyone’s mouths. “What’d we interrupt?”

Seungkwan turned to him, eyebrow raised in incredulity. “Really?”

“Some people like wearing lace.” He shrugged. “Who am I to judge? My boyfriend likes wearing it.” Mingyu flashed a canine.

“Ugh hyung! TMI!” Vernon yelled.

Jun laughed at how open the other man was. Minghao would fucking flay him alive for telling secrets. If he ever found it. But knowing Mingyu’s large mouth, Minghao would know soon. If not well…Jun could tell his little brother.

Jeonghan and Joshua walked down around that time. Hearing Vernon yelling out in disgust, Seungcheol laughing and Seungkwan screaming at Vernon to calm down. What had happened in the five minutes they were busy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Lacy Things and Ruined Plans: did jeonghan get his way with joshua after his friends left. murder scene in the office the next day?
> 
> A/N: Day 1 of my Christmas thing. I still have spots left send me an ask on tumblr after reading the rules  
> http://liestotheheart.tumblr.com/post/154407389472/christmas-thing

They waved goodbye as Seungcheol walked out of their house, giving the two of them an exaggerated wink.

Jeonghan closed the door, locking it as Joshua walked away. He started towards the stairs, no doubt tired from the long few weeks he had working on things and from the little impromptu party that happened tonight.

He followed Joshua up the stairs. Joshua pushed the door open, flopping on the bed in a starfish shape. He let out a long moan, rolling over to look at Jeonghan.

“Why did they have to come here today? I wanted sex.” He lightly poked at Jeonghan’s leg, knitting his brows together.

“They followed me home. I swear I didn’t want them to.”

Joshua snorted. “I got that part Hannie. You like sex just as much as I do. Especially when I come out of my work induced dry spell.” He groaned. “Give them hell tomorrow in the office for me.”

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow. “Oh. My baby is after a little revenge?”

Looking at Jeonghan, Joshua softened his face into a rather innocent image. “I don’t normally. You know that Jeonghannie. It’s just. They interrupted and I _missed_ you, and now I’m too tired to do anything.”

“I got it,” Jeonghan said, leaning down, kissing Joshua on the lips. “I’ll get some revenge. You were wearing the nicest outfit for me too.”

* * *

The guys filed into the office, trickling in. But each one of them turned to see Jeonghan’s face as they walked in, taking a step back as they saw his smile. Honestly Jeonghan was a nice, fair, manager. Didn’t demand things too quickly and didn’t make them have drinking parties that often. But today the air felt off.

“Glad you all are here. I got a new project from the head of the department today. It’s a rush job,” he said all smiles. “I have copies of the files in front of you guys. I suggest you read them and get on it.” Jeonghan turned to Vernon, “You’re heading the project. I want to hear the results two days before it’s due. So we can make adjustments if necessary. Good luck guys.” He walked out of the office, most likely heading towards his meetings.

They opened the files. A shuffle of papers went around, followed by a series of groans and cries of anguish.

“I had a date night planned! It’s going to have to be moved now,” Mingyu cried out.

Jun let out a wince at the due date. “That’s a good number of days of overtime…”

Vernon just mentally cried.

* * *

In the meeting room on another floor Jeonghan greeted Seungcheol with a smile.

“Hey Seungcheol. Remember that little secret you told me I had to keep for you from Jihoon?”

Seungcheol nodded, not liking where this was going.

“Well I let it slip this morning. Whoops.”

The look of contrition on Jeonghan’s face was the fakest thing Seungcheol had the luck of seeing. No doubt Jeonghan made that exaggerated face because he wanted Seungcheol to know he did it on purpose.

“Why?” He croaked out. He’d be dead meat once he went home. Such dead meat.

Jeonghan leaned down. “Yesterday was going to be a good, no a great wondrous day for me. It was ruined,” he hissed. He sat down, all smiles as the other managers came in.

Seungcheol let out a whimper as he felt his phone vibrate. No doubt that was Jihoonie now. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yea i'm doing otp ask memes on tumblr. Over here at liestotheheart.tumblr.com . Ask away if you want. About any of the ships I've ever written. Which is mostly Joshua ships only.


End file.
